Achaques de la edad
by Vanitae
Summary: Ni siquiera los más grandes magos pueden librarse de los desmanes de los años. Arbitrarios y vengativos, no conciben que la vejez nos acerque a la sabiduría. Ni tú te salvarás, querido Albus.
1. Recuerdos Olvidados

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos-_LISTA DE TÍTULOS DE VIÑETAS"__

_del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**  
><strong>_

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: <span><em>Recuerdos olvidados.<em>**

La situación no podía estar peor, estaban en el punto culmen en la renovada carrera al poder del Señor Oscuro y, el único mago capaz de hacerle frente, el mago más poderoso de la época, el admirado Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba muy ocupado buscando algo bajo una de las vitrinas de su oficina.

¡Ah!, momento cruel en el que un viejo mago pierde la memoria.

Sí, un mal de todos los humanos, el precio de la vejez. Luego de una vida acumulando experiencias y saberes, justo cuando se está a punto de encontrar la respuesta al misterio de la vida, esta se defiende haciéndonos olvidar. Dejándonos postrados de rodillas en el suelo buscando algo que no podemos recordar.

Pero, ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore buscaba bajo los armarios lo que los años le robaron?

Ni el más poderoso encantamiento convocador que conocía le devolvió su memoria, la había extraviado y ahora el puzzle de la vida eterna estaba incompleto. El mundo caía en las mórbidas manos de Lord Voldemort mientras el anciano volvía al revés todo en su oficina para recuperar su escurridiza memoria.

Y ahora, ¿Quién podrá recordarn...defendernos?


	2. Felix Felicis

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos-_LISTA DE TÍTULOS DE VIÑETAS"__

_del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**  
><strong>_

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2: <span><em>Felix Felicis<em>**

No tenía otra opción, ni el conjuro más poderoso, ni su oficina casi a punto de ser declarada como pérdida total, le habían regresado su preciada memoria. ¡Por todos los Caramelos de Limón del mundo! Dónde estaba ese frasquito.

Siguió revisando las estanterías del armario de pociones, hasta que un _Accio Felix Felicis_ brotó de sus labios pero, nada pasó, condenados encantamientos convocadores, pensó, no convocan ni mie…miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El anciano bufó molesto. Para eso servía ser mago. Patrañas, ahora prefería ser un tranquilo muggle, sin ningún Lord Oscuro dándole jaquecas a su edad. Él ya estaba listo para su retiro en Las Malvinas, y ahora tenía que lidiar de nuevo con ese remedo de serpiente despigmentada. Vaya epílogo de vida.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando se topó de lleno con una morsa. Un momento, ¿qué hacia una morsa en la mitad de un castillo inmarcable? ¿Acaso era una morsa mágica?. Claro que no, eso no existía, o por lo menos no en Gran Bretaña. Lo que le faltaba ahora, Demencia Senil sumada a su Alzheimer.

Salió dispuesto a enfrentar la regordeta morsa, se ajustó sus gafas de media luna y lo vio claramente.

—Horace, viejo amigo, justo te andaba buscando —dijo el anciano mago luchando por contener una carcajada. En definitiva ya no valía ni un Knut sin sus anteojos—. Ven conmigo al despacho y te comento.

* * *

><p>El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, esas andrajosas cortinas en los doseles, el viríl olor a dormitorio con mil años de uso y, los prácticos baúles a los pies de las camas. Cada uno pintaba unas iniciales, comenzó a buscar, la primera que encontró era N.L, nadie lindo debía ser ese. Luego estaba S.F, siempre flamante ese chico. A su lado las letras R.W, raro, otro Weasley. Y H.P, por fin allí estaba.<p>

Levanto la tapa del baúl y algo siniestro lo golpeó. Cayó al suelo de forma violenta, no se había esperado eso, la defensa poderosa e inquebrantable de la antigua reliquia.

—¡Por Merlín, muchacho!, hasta yo que también soy considerado una preciada reliquia me tomó un baño de vez en cuando —alegó el anciano intentando ahuyentar la peste que lo envolvía.

Que mala costumbre tiene la gente de considerar que una antigüedad vale por su místico mugre.

Aguantó el aliento y conjuró un _Accio_ no verbal. Una botellita de cristal se abrió paso de entre la maraña de ropa sucia, empaques de grageas y monturas dañadas de anteojos.

—Lo siento hijo, el mundo necesita tu suerte. Y fortuna que la tienes líquida.

Se levantó con dificultad, acomodó su fina barba. Antes de salir reparó el daño hecho a la exquisita suite Gryffindor, y se marchó. Entre sus manos tenía por fin la salvación del mundo mágico. Suerte que la mor…Horace había preparado un poco para la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> No sé bien todo esto de donde salió. Espero que mi intento de humor allá resultado en algo más que unas cuantas palmas contra el rostro.


	3. Inesperado Desenlace

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos-LISTA DE TÍTULOS DE VIÑETAS"_

_del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3: <strong>**Inesperado desenlace**

Escuchó el traqueteo de la gárgola girando en su escalera y se acicaló la barba, tenía visitas.

Golpes de aldaba sonaron contra la puerta de su despacho, en su interior un placentero sentimiento refulgía, no sabía si era por la cena de esa noche, pues los últimos días no marchaba bien su organismo, y la sensación se comparaba a la de un fuerte enamoramiento, mariposas de plomo revoloteando en su vientre produciendo unas agresivas cosquillitas en sus tripas.

Pero no, eso era distinto, ahora se sentía invadido por una chispeante felicidad, como si todos sus problemas vinieran con una solución bajo el brazo, lista para ser aprobada. Y parecía que el primero de ellos había llegado ya y estaba golpeando su puerta perentorio.

Sonrió complacido. Sí, así si valía la pena envejecer. Quizás Horace tuviera un poco más de esa encantadora poción, ya era hora de heredar las preocupaciones a la suerte, al joven Potter le funcionaba, y muy bien, ¿por qué a él no? Se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante —dijo con tono soñador. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido espeluznante y una tétrica figura emergió de entre las sombras. Albus ensanchó su sonrisa y se levantó solícito a atender a su adorable visitante, que buena facha llevaba ese día, si hasta parecía más vivo.

—Pasa, toma asiento —se apresuró a invitarlo el anfitrión— aunque con ese aspecto vigoroso no necesitaras sentarte, es obvio —el director guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

El pálido hombre lo miraba aturdido, daba la impresión de no entender ni él mismo el motivo de su peculiar visita al director, pues, alternaba la mirada entre el anciano y el lugar como si dudara de su salud mental.

—Y cuéntame Tom, a qué debo tu grata presencia. La última vez que nos vimos las cosas no salieron muy bien —Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua apesadumbrado—. Vamos, no seas tímido y habla de una vez.

El hombre de aspecto mórbido, veía al director con un deje de turbación en su roja mirada. Parecía amedrantado, desconcertado, fuera de su elemento. Con la angustia reflejada en su rostro por lo que estaba por hacer dijo: —Vengo-a-pedirte-el-puesto-como-profesor-de-Defensa-Contra-las-Artes-Oscuras —las palabras salieron de su boca como vómito, él había intentado detenerlas, se había tapado la boca con sus largos dedos, se había intentado introducir un generoso trozo de su oscuro manto en la boca, e incluso, como medida desesperada, había intentado lanzarse un Avada Kedavra, después de todo, tenía un eficaz seguro de vida que era su orgullo, con lo complicada que estaba la situación en esos días era toda una obra mágica asegurar la vida contra accidentes laborales.

Pese a sus intentos, no pudo evitar que aquella frase saliera de sus inexistentes labios. Ya nada podía hacer, el daño ya estaba hecho. Suspiró resignado, solo podía esperar que del inexplicable modo con el que llegó hasta allí, y dijo sin querer todo aquello, de esa misma manera todo terminara de súbito. Gajes del oficio, todo eso conllevaba ser un afamado ídolo de las masas, la envidia estaba servida a la orden del día, y muchos querían hacerlo caer a como diera lugar, comenzando con ese anciano con complejo de protector del mundo, patrañas, ese remedo de merlín no entendía su noble labor.

Dumbledore sonreía complacido por la extraña petición, luego de la primera negativa, ya hace varias décadas, nunca pensó que el poderoso Lord Voldemort volvería a solicitar semejante cosa. Todo estaba marchando respecto al plan. Bueno, en realidad no había contemplado la visita del innombrable a su despacho, quizá la suerte estaba de su lado. Si, ciertamente lo estaba, ya no importaba ninguna memoria, frente a si tenía al problema pidiendo estar bajo su total control. Que más podía pedir. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo más de tiempo para tenerlo por completo en sus manos. Era momento de llamar a Horace de nuevo.

El director sonrió a su visitante y aceptó, el Señor Oscuro supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria, su alma estaba en manos de ese loco anciano. Furioso y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol perdido, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, tumbándola al suelo, giró decidido a largarse de ese pestilente lugar, y al siguiente instante su escuálida figura golpeó el suelo con violencia. El profesor Dumbledore observó la escena maravillado, se acercó al cuerpo tendido en su despacho y junto a él pudo ver un frasquito de vidrio con un volátil plata en su interior, sonrió complacido, la memoria tenía una exquisita manera de modificar la realidad.

—Bienvenido de nuevo al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tu hogar —el director palmeó paternal la lampiña cabeza de su nuevo maestro. Sus días estaban contados, nadie se salvaba de la amenaza que representaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ni siquiera el amado Señor de las Tinieblas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Bien está viñetota no es tan cómica, lo sé, sin embargo es importante para esta retorcida historia. Espero se hayan divertido con este fic libre de cualquier pretensión de ser inolvidable o sublime.

Gracias, y recibo complacida sus quejas, sugerencias y/o comentarios al respecto.


End file.
